1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optimized device for stowage of carts.
2. Description of Related Art
In an aircraft, carts are used in particular for serving and storing meals. Meals generally are prepared in technical areas called kitchens or galleys and then are arranged in carts to be served to the passengers. Carts, however, also may be used for other purposes: they may, for example, contain all types of objects, such as garments, garments on hangers, newspapers, dishes; technical, medical, equipment, . . . .
Although most especially intended for a use in an aircraft, this invention is not limited to aircraft but relates more generally to all means of transport intended to accommodate a large number of passengers.
In an aircraft, the carts, also called trolleys, generally are stowed in compartments when they are not being used for service. The floor of these compartments is flush with the floor of the cabin in which they are located. The space above the compartment generally is fitted out as a work surface or receives equipment items such as ovens, coffee machines, stowage units, etc.
In this way, the cabin attendants on board the aircraft have carts in direct proximity to the place where the meals to be distributed are prepared and warmed up. Since all the carts are stowed on the same level, however, on the floor of the corresponding cabin, a considerable area of this cabin must be devoted to stowage of the said carts. This area is occupied to the detriment of available space for putting in seats and accommodating passengers.
In order to limit the area of a cabin accommodating passengers, it already has been proposed to lay out a part of the hold of the aircraft for accommodating carts therein.
Thus, for example, the document FR-2 658 488 discloses a system for providing an aircraft cabin with carts. The disclosed system comprises a storage container in which carts are arranged and which is located in the hold of the aircraft. A controllable robot is provided in the hold and is able to move therein in order to grasp in the said container each of the carts that are arranged therein in order then to convey them into the cabin of the aircraft through a passage implemented between the hold and the cabin. A programmable control unit is connected to the controllable robot and contains information items concerning the position of the carts in the container and the type of products contained in each of the said carts. In that way, according to the information items transmitted by the programmable control unit, the robot moves in order to grasp the corresponding cart and convey it from the hold to the cabin of the aircraft.
Such a solution makes it possible to save space in the cabin of the aircraft and in this way therefore makes it possible to provide for a greater number of passengers for a given area. In order to implement passage of the carts between the hold and the cabin, however, it is necessary to provide at least one passage in the floor of the cabin. This requires an adjustment of the structure of the aircraft and makes it necessary in particular to provide reinforcements at the passage implemented. The hold space that accommodates the carts also must be pressurized and air-conditioned. It likewise is noted that this solution limits the space of the hold, then negatively affecting the capacities of the aircraft for carrying freight. It also is advisable to position the kitchens judiciously in the cabin of the aircraft so that the carts in the hold are close to the kitchens without, however, hindering the arrangement of the remaining freight zone for accommodating the rest of the freight intended to be placed in the aircraft.